


On Creatures and Sorceries

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you I wasn't kidding," Bob says again, when everyone else has left the bus. Gerard is sitting happily on the couch, flanked by his Batmobile and his hamster cage still in their boxes. Gerard had changed into his pajamas and forgotten to do something about his hair, which makes him look like a giddy five year old on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Creatures and Sorceries

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Revenge tour. Inspired by a Life on the Murder Scene rewatch, particularly the Christmas gift exchange scene.

"I told you I wasn't kidding," Bob says again, when everyone else has left the bus. Gerard is sitting happily on the couch, flanked by his Batmobile and his hamster cage still in their boxes. Gerard had changed into his pajamas and forgotten to do something about his hair, which makes him look like a giddy five year old on Christmas morning.

Bob is busying himself picking up torn wrapping paper from the bus floor so he doesn't go sit with Gerard. Gerard has no idea Bob carries a torch the size of Frank Iero for him, and Bob plans on keeping it that way.

"I'm gonna get one, you know," Gerard says, patting the bigger, pinker box. "When we go home. We're gonna have to break for the length of a hamster's lifespan. That should be long enough to record a new album, right?"

Bob stares at him. Sometimes he wonders about the brothers Way. And by sometimes he means all the time. "Hamsters can live for up to five years, Gee."

Gerard's pleased expression falls, stricken. "Five years?" He stares down at the box, like it has some explaining to do. "I don't want to break for five years," he frowns.

"Didn't think so." Bob picks up empty boxes and surremptitously crams them into Ray's bunk as pre-emptive retribution for Ray beating Bob at Atari Flashback tomorrow.

"I'm gonna get one anyway," Gerard says later, from the depths of his bunk. Frankie's back and already tucked in and snoring. Ray's locked himself in the back lounge with his headphones on. Mikey is still AWOL.

"Yeah?" Bob prompts, then breaks into a jaw-cracking yawn. He turns on his side so he's not staring at the ceiling of his bunk, which is way too fucking close to his face.

"I'll get my mom to take care of it when I'm not home," Gerard murmurs.

"You shouldn't get a pet until you're old enough to take care of it yourself," comes Frank's voice on a muffled yawn of his own.

"You guys all suck," Gerard declares.

Bob doesn't hear a peep from him till morning.

He finds Gerard picking at a Toaster Strudel and looking mildly disgruntled. The hamster box is still on the couch. The Batmobile is nowhere to be seen; Bob has the sneaking suspicion it's in Gerard's bunk, like a mint-in-box teddy bear.

Bob starts a fresh pot of coffee in case what's making Gerard's face scrunch up into a frown is lack of caffeine.

"Move!" Frank shoves him out of the way, all obnoxiously sharp elbows, and ducks under Bob's arm to get his chocolate milk out of the mini-fridge.

After breakfast, Gerard asks Bob, "Why did you get me a hamster cage if you know I can't really get one?" They've hit the road, the bus vibrating under them. Everyone else has retreated to their default in-transit hobbies but Gerard's got Bob cornered in the narrow bunk space, looking like he means business.

"To give you something to look forward to, I guess," Bob says, and tries a small smile.

Gerard eyes him suspiciously but lets him through. Bob pats him on the shoulder and goes to the back lounge to beat Ray at Guitar Hero.

He's startled out of his mid-afternoon nap later by 170 pounds of animated frontman plopping down on top of him. It totally gives away the extent of his infatuation that he doesn't shove Gerard right out of his bunk, and instead groans for show then shifts to make room.

"I'm going to need to buy food and wood chips," Gerard says, like they're still talking about this. Somehow it doesn't even surprise Bob that Gerard's been thinking about this fucking hamster thing for two days. But he can hardly begrudge him his single-mindedness: it's made this band famous and it's saved his life twice.

"Also you should probably buy a hamster," Bob yawns, and rolls over Gerard.


End file.
